The secret delivery
by FinalStar
Summary: To find the stolen money sorry just read it am lazy for the summary, oh ya it's not related to 6teen sorry had to choose a subject


The Secret Delivery

Once upon a time two boys had to deliver stolen money to a powerful man named John, oh who am I kiddin this happens all the time but this one time they had had giant obstacles. These obstacles were the whacky twins Argano and Bommarito. It all starts at 7 in the morning, in the present day at Canada. The bank is about to be robbed. Four men wait outside, one of the men signal the other three by waving two fingers. The three men charge into the back with their guns. They do the usual 'give me yo money' but as usual someone tries to run outside but gets shot. "Don't any of you understand the routine of bank robberies? You stay still, we take the money and you all go free, except for Rosa over there". The robber points to Rosa Parks. "Hey I have a right to sit in the front of the bus like everyone else". "I don't care about that, your big butt broke my hand". "what was yo hand doing under my bottom?" She asks waiting for an answer. He turns red. "Oh you got served" someone shouts. Pah the man gets shot. Will Valderrama goes upto Rosa Parks"here you go, thousand dollar cash moneey. We'll see you next time on..."."Yo momma" the crowd shouts. The four men rob the bank and head outside. They get into their vehicle and head off into the highway. The man on the passenger side opens his window and dumps the two bags of money out the window. It falls on the grass in the bush. "Ow" Jose yelps. "Ha ha" Abbas laughs but the bigger bag hit his head and knocks him onto the floor. "Sweet karma" Jose says. He helps Abbas up. Jose is seventeen yrs. old, has long black hair, is funny and smart but he acts like he's not smart. He's also very random so anything will come out of his mouth at anytime. I'm pretty sure that all of you who know who Abbas is, know without me saying it, is an idiot. Abbas gets on his scooter while Jose gets on his skateboard. They grab the money and head toward John's mansion.

The cops arrive at the scene of the crime. Don the lead detective scopes out the scene. "So sir, what do you think?" A policeman asks. "I think it's _him_ again". "What should we do sir?" "I'm gonna call _them _in".

Don is back at the police station. He its at a table with a bunch of other officers. "Are you sure they're as good as you say?" One officer asks. "They have a reputation tthey live upto". Suddenly the door opens and two woman enter the room. "Welcome ladies" Don regards. "I'm telling that coffee ain't good for you girl, you'll be up on so much sugar you gonna end up goin psycho like michael and your names against you too. I mean bomb is gonna go boom". Argano explains to bommarito. "Um ladies...""Plz I ain't gonna kill my family" Bommarito coninues not noticing Don. "Ya but you did trip your sister down the stairs, it's a start". "Hey now she knows she needs to becareful". "Or at least be aware she's not safe around you" Argano adds. "And you still stay around me?" Bommarito asks. "If I go, you coming with me sista, whoo" Argano starts snapping her fingers and starts dancing. "Welcome ladies" Don repeats. "Hello sweety what's yo names?" Argano asks. "Don't tell her she's gonna start flirting with you and we both know we're gonna be off track from the course". Bommarito warns. "Shut up" Argano tells Bommarito "I'm just trying to be nice". "Being nice doesn't include you showin off, especially when you don't got anything _to_ show off. Anything good anywayz". "Pshhh" Argano replies waving her hand. The officers just laugh. "My names is Don. Why don't you have a seat" he lifts his hands to the two empty seats. They head for the seats. "Ooh there are those new leather...""Oh come on, shut your yap, you've already wasted time" Argano interupts Bommarito. "But it was you...""Girlz plz" Don says. Argano smiles at Bommarito saying "ha ha". "Ready?" Don aska the girlz. "If Argano had any less nails to bite we would" Bommarito points at Argano with her thumb. Argano is chewing on her nails. She smacks Bommaritos arm because of her remark. "We've had a couple of robberies in the last three months. It's always four men involved but we weren't able to identify them. We caught a car once with four men believed to be the robbers after a heist. But when we searched them they didn't have the loot. We believe the time between the getaway and their destination, they get rid of the money. We also know who they're working for. John is a very rich man but we have no evidence against him. The only way to get evidence against him is to find the stolen money. That's where your expertise will be at our advantage" he finally finishes. " Weird that your name is Don and the the person we're gonna go after is John". Bommarito explains. "It's cuz we're brothers. I chose the good, he chose the bad. So anyway your assignment is to find the stolen money and how everything works around that area of the operation". "You can count on me and only me cuz I'm the one that does the work. I was the best...""Ya, ya, ya believe me he _can_ find a better date". Bommarito interupts Argano. The duo head out in search for the money.

The next three days another heist was pulled. The cops chase the robbers. They catch em and search em but they didn't have the money. Argano and Bommarito watched the whole chase on t.v. Argano is good at analyzing and Bommarito is good at tracking(weird that they're jokers but can do actual work). Argano noticed something. She checks the out a few more tpaes that have the chase caught on camera. She sees that a bag was thrown out the window but couldn't see it at first due to the bright sunlight. "Everytime they are being chased why is it on a sunny day? I got it". Argano finally realizes. "Really? That quick?" Don asks. "They're slick. They never rob the bank on a rainy day". "I noticed that". Don explains "but didn't get why". "Let her finish" Biommarito tells Don. "They use the sunlight as an excuse to why your blinded but in reality the light is coming from both the cars and from the street. They make it seem like it's the sun that's why your cars are getting too distracted from the light to see the money being thrown out". "Let's hupto it" Bommarito says. "Wait but how does the money get delivered?"

"_The secret Delivery_" Argano smirks at Don. Argano asks "how long does it take by car to get to Johns house?""Fourty-five minutes, tops" Don answers. So by foot or with a bike it's take about two to three hours". "What are you getting at?" Don asks.

Another delivery for the two boys. "Let's go" Jose says to Abbas. "Can't we get some hot chocolate first?" He asks. "You know what John'll do if we fool around making stupid stops". Jose explains. An image pops up in Abbas and Jose's head. John is the devil with horns. Abbas and Jose are on the floor screaming "no, plz no". John comes closer, laughing. He gets close to their face and eats a red chips ahoy cookie. "No that was the last one" Abbas says. "What kind of monster are you?" Jose adds. "Uhhh" both shake nervously from the thought. "Ya I guess, no not even guess, of course". Abbas says. "Remember last time he did that, I went crazy. In my room sitting down with my arms around my legs". Jose tells. "Ya I had to give you the latest naruto shippuuden manga to get you to back". "It made me feel better". "Feel better? You took the book, more like snatched it, went to the corner of the room and had your two front teeth sticking out like a rat while looking at the book with your eye brows raised". Jose keeps his mouth shut, moves his eyes right then left "it was worth it". "Alright let's head to Johns mansion". Abbas instructs. He scooters while Jose skates and sings 'eye of the tiger'. Both of them shake their head to the beat. They get off their rides. Abbas does backflips while Jose does break dancing. He does windmill, Abbas backflips over Jose. Abbas lands on the ground then does a split while Jose stands, arms crossed with a peace sign. The beat stops. The leaves are blowing hard in the wind. "What the hell are you doing?" Krysta yells. She appears out of nowhere. "Where did the dancing come from, you got a job to do". She explains. Krysta has brown hair, wears glasses and is a fairy. "We're just having som fun" Jose explains. "Well get to work". "Sheesh bossy. Don't you ever have fun?" Abbas asks. "I'll have fun when I knock you out" She rasies her fist. "Can't we all just get along?" Jose asks. "Ya I guess" Abbas answer. Krysta calms down and sighs a peaceful sigh. "If Krysta would just admit she's a man". Her anger rises and she chokes abbas. "Ahhh, no I'm sorry". She let's go. "That your in denial. Ahhh" he screams as she punches him in the arm. "Watch out, there are two woman on your tail". She was able to tell cuz of the crystal ball at John's mansion. Krysta dissapears. The wind blows hard "you got a big butt" Abbas yells at her. The wind blows harder, a tree breaks and hits Abbas. "Wow she's violent" Jose notices. "Why you think she's got a big butt, it's full of _evilll_".

They ride through the forest on the concrete. Up ahead they see something. Construction workers block the way. "Excuse me... um are we able to go through?" Abbas asks. "I'm sorry but this area is under construction. Your gonna have to go around two miles that way" he points towards the route. "What should we do?" Abbas asks Jose. "I don't know. I guess we gonna have to go that way. If only I had an umbrella I'd be like mary poppins". The construction workers look at him with their eye brows raised. "What? It was a joke" he explains. Abbas stands there just laughing. They head out, one of the construction workers pull out a radio. "We gave them the detour". "Our plan is coming in place" Bommarito explains. "We tracked them down. What do they look like? Are they teens with two bags, one riding a scooter and the other a skateboard?""Yes" the construcion worker says. She turns off the radio. "I know your an expert but am curious about your skillz" She closes her eyes and explains. "The place where they threw the money. There were wheel track. There are different tracks for different things. I seen a scooter and a skateboard track. At the other sites where the money was dropped there are the same tracks. Now I definitely know. So we figured from the spots to John's house. The fastest way is the forest. Scientifically speaking it's one hour, two minutes and 34 seconds away due to a a couple of stops from being weary. so we blocked off the forest to give us time to catch them. Most of the time teens ride boards and scooters. There you go". She opens her eyes. She gets mad as she sees Argano sitting in her chair, head up, mouth open, a saliva ocean overfilled her mouth while she snores. She gets more mad when she sees Don standing still, head down, alseep with the coffee still in his left hand. The people in the next room hear cat screams and crashes coming from Bommaritos room. "Well since the beatings done let's go meet our little boys. By the way nice punch B". Argano comments. "So Don what are you gonna do?" "I'm gonna meet with john face to face, just have the boys by then. I'm giving you two hours". The operation commences.

Jose and Abbas have finally gotten back on track only half an hour away. From the opposite direction the twins are on their way. The wind blows hard again and once again Krysta appears. "They're on their way" Krysta warns. "What? Your mustache hair?" Abbas asks. "That's it jackass I was gonna tell you what to do to avoid it but now I'mma make it harder for you. 'Watch where you go, watch every step, make sure not to get caught, or your dead for I bet. Get them mad, make em dance, to your beat, they won't stand a chance'. Let's see you get that". She laughs. Abbas bites his nails and Jose picks his ear. "Huh? Did you say something?" Jose asks. "Erghh" Krysta gets angry. "I'm gonna love this. I'll be watching". She flies on top of a tree to get a good view. She sees the ladies waiting for the boys. "Ready?" Abbas asks Jose. "Wait" he warns. He puts his hinata chain in his right hand and holds it tight. "That's not a damn crucifex". "I know, it's better". Abbas smacks his face. "Let's go". They head on. They see the two women, they're on a one way street. The ends of the street have a no crossing sign but they cross anyway until they pass the second no crossing sign. They stop and stare at each other. "So your the two boys huh?" Argano asks. "I was expecting little thugs". Bommarito says. "Ya I was expecting today to be the daily routine". Jose replies. Abbas says nothing. All three look stare at him. "What?" He asks. "Um...hello say something" Bommarito explains. "Dude this is the climax, the big scene, you have to say something and make this scene more cool'. Jose explains. "Oh... ok you won't get away with this" Abbas says. "Sweety that's our line" Argano explains. "Oh forget it" Bommarito yells as she pushes a red button on a controller. The sidewalks on both sides of the street blow up as does part of the street between the no crossing signs. Only one way out and that is behind the twins. "Got ya cornered, come and get us" Argano smiles. "Your gonna get it" Abbas says. "Dude that was horrible. Absolutely horrible" Jose Says. "I'm sorry I just have to say this, what was that?" Argano says. "If I was your teacher and this was a story and you used that line, I'd fail you. No matter how good the story is, I'd have to fail you for that lame ass line". Bommarito explains. Ignoring Abbas's comment they stare at each other. A ten minute stare down and Argano once again has fallen asleep. Bommarito rubs her eyes cuz they hurt. "What's a five letter word for a type of bear?" Abbas asks Jose while working on a crossword puzzle. Everyone realizes what's goin on and start getting ready.

Abbas and Jose head towards the twins. All of a sudden the floor beeps and a net get's Jose. Abbas helps Jose out. "Where did that come from?" Jose asks. "They have this street booby trapped. Remember what Krysta said, that's the key". "You want us to get John a present right now?""No the riddle" Abbas explains. "Watch where you go". They look around and see some chamefloughed nets and other out of ordinary things. "Watch every step". They move slowly, jumping and watching cautiously. "Make sure not to get caught, or your done for I bet. Get them mad". "Why get em mad?" Jose asks Abbas. "I get it. Hey ladies what's the matter can't get us on your own?" Abbas slaps his butt to provoke them. "That's it I'm goin in" Bommarito says to Argano. "You gotta admit he has a cute butt". They both come in at their own risk. "Make em dance". The twins are being hit with their own traps. "To your beat, they won't stand a chance". "We have to turn this to our advantage" Jose tells. "How?" Abbas asks. "We have to make em fall into their own trap" Jose explains. Jose skateboards onward. Abbas grabs Jose and pulls him back. "Watch where you going". abbas warns him as he points to a big lined square in the middle of the street. Jose feels it. It's a blanket that looks exactly like the street and under it is a gigantic pit. Abbas scooters left of the street around it and Jose skateboards right. Bommarito uses her tracking skillz to remember where and what she planted. Argano analyzes ecerything out of the ordinary. They're doing well. "Ahhh" Abbas screams. Bommarito looks to see why but her distraction causes her to step on a target symbol. A cage falls over her. "Ha ha gotcha" Abbas laughs. "I'm about to" Argano says as Abbas notices her on his left. Argano tries to grab Abbas. Jose rushes to save him. Abbas turns to the right and Jose wants to be a hero but instead his skateboard hits a bump. Knocking him with Abbas into Argano. Argano falls back into a sprung net. "Lets get out we have a chance" Abbas tells Jose. Argano takes something out of her pocket, she presses the red button on the device. The middle of the street blows up. They don't have the time to stop if they do they'll fall. So they speed up and jump it but don't make it. Krysta comes in for the rescue but is taken down with them. She flaps her wings as hard as she can to lighten the fall. "How do we get back up?" Abbas asks. "I bet you anything they had an extra escape route just in case for if they fell". Jose explains. "Your little crucifex is helpful isn't it?" Krysta asks sarcastically. "Yup it gave me a good friend named Abbas". he explains. Abbas feels a little emotional "I love you too man" sniff. "Me too give me a hug" Jose replies. "Get a room". "Your just jealous" Abbas says. "Your right" she lays down on the floor with her hands folded over her stomach. "It all started when...""Nobody cares" Abbas answers. "Hey guys I found it" jose smiles. They escape. The twins have a back up plan also they press the green button on their devices to unlock the traps. "This is your fault" Argano twitches at Bommarito. "I'd smack you but nows not the time". They too head for Johns place.

"John". "Don. what brings you here my one and only brother?" Johns asks. Don puts his hands in his pocket. "I've given up on being a detective, I'm quitting. I can't get you. I know you did it but I'm out of luck with evidence. So I say I hope someone, someday _will_ be able to catch you in the act". Don heads for the door. "Good choice. If you ever need a job come look for me, I'm glad we're not competing anymore. I've had it with your annoying snopping around". John says. Don grabs the door knob. "Oh Don". Don turns around. "I am the cause of those robberies". John admits. "Oh man now you tell me?" Don complains. "Not like you can do anything". John explain. Don furious "what the hell? I finally hear a confession but can't prove it. What am I supposed to do with this tape recorder that was recordin this conversation the whole time". Don then smiles as he pulls out a tape recorder from his left pocket. "You bastard". "I was always the slick one ha ha" Don laughs. The door flies open and hits Don.

Abbas, Jose and Krysta rushed to Johns house seeing that the twins were chasing them. They charged through the front door. Thus hitting Don making him drop the tape recorder. It flies in the air and lands on the ground. A loud sounds is heard. All five of them stare at it to see if it's broken but it's still good. John grabs it quickly, gets back up and holds it up, standing in front of the window. "Now what Don? I'm gonna erase it" John explains. "Noooo" the three teens scream. "Why not? John asks but he doesn't realize that it's not him their saying 'no' to. It's Argano in the background charging at the window. The window breaks as Argano lands on John. "Ow" John yelps. "Sorry sweety" Argano says. "Get off me" he pushes her off. "I'm coming" a voice calls. Bommarito charges at the broken window and accidently jumps on John. "Oh sorry I didn't notice the window was broken". Bommarito gets up. "So everyone is here" Argano says. "Where's the recorder?" Don yells. Everyone looks around. John has it in his hand. Don runs towards John. "Move and we all die" John pulls out a trigger. Don stops. "Dying is not part of our contract" Jose explains. "So that's what work at your own risk meant" Krysta realizes. "I thought that meant if we mess up no more techno music". Argano and bommarito's eye's widen "no techno music?" They both scream. "No that's what I...""You monster" Argano interupts Abbas. "No it doesn't mean...""For techno music" Bommarito screams. "Nice job, now we're screwed," Jose 'hmphs' at Abbas. "Krysta I always wanted to tell you something but was scared to" Abbas confesses. "Oh man plz don't have a crush on me" she prays. "I...I... wanted to tell you...""No" she screams. "That red makes you look fat". She stops and chokes him. "Noo Girlz don't". Argano and Bommarito charge but John presses the button. Everyone ducks for cover but the only thing happening was the room changed into a pimp room. "Sorry wrong one" he searches in his pocket for the real one. Everyone looks at each other, then they sneak out. John finally finds it and presses the button. "Uhhh" John notices too late that he's the only one in the room. Boom the place explodes. Everyone watches the explosion. "What do we do now?" Abbas asks. "What you do is you head to jail" Don explains. "How about we give you some moeny in exchange for not going to jail.?" Krysta bribes Don. He crosses his arms "Nope. We don't take bribes". Pah Don gets hit on the back of the neck and is outcold. "But we will, that seems to be alot of loot. Wanna share?" Argano asks. You _know_, we make alot of money through these secret deliveries" Krysta explains. Pah she gets hit on the back of the neck. "You didn't do anything" Jose says. "Um dude she saved...""You can help us on our next delivery" Jose tells them. "They got away using smoke screens". All three look at Bommarito weird. "That's what happened" she winks. "So you guys love techno huh?" Bommarito asks. The boys smile. So the adventure ends with them going to a club and dancing to techno music. Krysta goes to jail and learns to play the hermonica. Don had memory loss and goes to the wrong apartment. The lady of the apartment smacks him. He becomes unconcious but gets his memory back but a new chase has begun.


End file.
